Petrova Pan
by Madeline Khill
Summary: I have started college, updates will slow. The Darling family has been the keeper of the Alchemist Orb since Wendy Darling visited Never-land Now a little over a hundred years in the future in the year 2011 young Petrova hits the orb and flys to Neverland
1. Chapter 1

A Peter Pan fan-fic from the Land of Neverland,2011. (The Sifi miniseries. If you haven't seen it look for it, it is AMAZING) The Original work by James Barrie

Chapter One: Guardians of the Orb

"and that is how Peter Pan defeated Captain Hook." Petrova Darling's mother finished the story she has told every night since Petrova was old enough to remember. Marrisa Darling was once a stunningly beautiful woman, and stunning she was still. She smiled at her sixteen year-old daughter, who somehow never seemed to tire of the story countless children had long forgoten.

"Love, I have something to give you, Darling." Her mother smiled at her little pun, "The women in the Darling family have been taking care of this since Wendy Darling herself. It is a key." She pulled a glass ball from behind her back, she smiled as she passed it to her daughter. Petrova's knuckles rapped against it lightly as she took it.

Petrova gasped as the ball lit up, a world beyond her wildest dreams flew by, like so many movies she had gone to see. Forest taller than anything this earth has to and summer, fall and spring. Petrova felt a deep longing to visit this amazing world, a world of magic. "If this is the key, where is the lock?" She asked her mother hesitantly.

"No one knows, all we know is that every time the Orb is passed on to a new Darling, Peter Pan comes to greet them."

"Mom." She said rudely, "I love that story but we both know there is no such thing as Peter Pan. We are in 2011 for goodness sakes."

Her mum smiled sadly at her skeptical daughter, "I know love I know. But love, what if it were true?" She turned off Petrova's light and walked down the stairs to her bed room.

Petrova looked at the orb, shook it a bit, then set it down forlornly on her dresser. So what if she wanted the fairy tale to be true, as she had since she was a little girl. So what if she secretly had a crush on Peter Pan. And so what if she desperatly, hungerly, and horribly wanted to see a fairy. She started crying, thinking her mother cruel for making her want this so badly, then teasing her about it.

"Why are you crying, girl?" She heard a voice call. She jerked her head up, wiping away the tears as she did so.

"Peter Pan? I must be dreaming! No, I am going nuts. I have to call Aurora. I have to call the Loony Bin. No, wait what I am thinking? I have to call the police, there is a strange boy in my room, at night." The boy looked at her then at the orb, then back at her.

"Done freaking out now." She nodded, "Well then, to answer you question, I am Peter Pan. As I expect you figured out by now, since your mother has obviously given you the orb. Haven't you ever wondered why your parents are so rich, why you go by your mother's name, as oposed to your father's?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"I don't believe you! and to prove it I am going to destroy the Orb!" She grabbed the dagger that her mother had given to her for her birthday, that she had left sitting on her desk above her bed, and with Peter yelling,"NO!" She smashed it into the orb as hard as she possibly could. Then she and everything in her bedroom disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the Amazing reviews! This is the most attention any of my stories have ever gotten so thank you. Also sorry for the long wait, I couldn't figure out how to put up any more chapters. Please review if anybody seems out of character, or you don't like something. I will upload faster as the story progresses.  
>I don't own peter pan everything goes to James Barrie or whoever owns it now.<p>

Chap 2: Pain

Petrova woke up in the strange, but beautiful place the orb had promised. Tall trees touched the clouds, in a snow covered landscape. Petrova moved to take a step, and almost fell off the edge of a cliff. Platforms of snow, her sight amended.

She looked at the content of her room, splayed across the odd landscape. She grabbed her blue backpack off her desk. She started stuffing clothes into the backpack; she grabbed the book her mother had left on her bed. Petrova suddenly remembered the strange boy that said he was Peter Pan. As if that smelly, dirty boy could be Peter Pan.

Petrova looked around, seeing the boy still unconscious on her rug. She grabbed the now full backpack, and started running away from the spot. She kept going; hiding every time a strange creature went by. Such as Alligators with six legs, or strange bugs that sang, if it was really Neverland she would have said they were fairies.

She reached the summerlike areas of this strange world. She ducked as the trees above her shattered into thousands of pieces. She screamed as loud as she possible could, this was not her idea of a good time. She had been running around, tiring herself out, and now people were shooting cannonballs at her.  
>Petrova expertly climbed a tree. While other children had been playing video games, and reading vampire stories, she had been learning how to climb trees, and reading classics. She looked out onto what appeared to be an ocean. There was a pirate ship, which must have been where the cannonball had come from.<p>

She looked down at what seemed to be canoes paddling out into the sea. Carrying what seemed to be small children. As Petrova was watching these canoes, she was distracted from the pirate ship, and so missed the cannonball that shattered the tree she was sitting in. She lost her grip on the branch, and fell towards the ground below.

She woke to the buzzing of fairy wings; there music awaking her from a pain induced sleep. Petrova chose to accept the fact that she truly was in Neverland, as the creatures in front of her were no lightning bugs. She tried to sit up, and almost fainted for her trouble. The buzzing of the wings intensified, as she laid back down.

"They say they can heal you, if you would like." The boy from her room earlier said, as he helped her into a sitting possition. "They don't really like me all that much now. They would like to make you there new champion, against the pirates. They think I am too irresponsible, you being older than I was when they saved my life, would be more adult. Yet you still manage to keep your kind, and gentile heart. If you do not take their offer you could die here. I think you should." He cringed at her apparent pain.

"I will do it." Petrova gasped out, "I would do it if only to stop the pain, but I have also grown up being told tales of Peter Pan. I grew up wanting this more than any other thing." She nodded to the fairies.

They lifted her up, as Peter flew away. She slowly removed her clothes, sometime tearing her skin in the process. She screamed in pain a couple of times, biting her lip so hard she drew blood. Finally she was stark naked and dipped her battered body into the shinning pool, as the fairies sang a haunting tune.  
>Petrova felt her injuries healing as she swam towards the end of the pool. She took a deep breath as her head exited the water, her body whole, and soft as a new born baby's, without blemish. She rose a few feet in the air, as the fairies song reached a crescendo, she lay down on the ground with a sigh.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:Pirates

Petrova woke to the sweet song of fairy wings. She looked up to see one of the so-called tree spirits, looking down at her. 'You must dress, come we have prepaired cloths for you out of the finest spider silk.' Petrova looked up in shock. She raised her self painfully up onto her hands. ' Careful, your wounds are only healed on the surface, they will heal themselves in time.'

'You speak english now, well that's a new development.' she responded, or at least she thought she said it out loud. If she really thought about it she would have realized that she never openned her mouth.

'No, the mind needs no language, now dress quickly the elders would like to talk to you.'

She threw on the clothing quickly, only later realizing how much she resembled a lost boy. The green leggings, and soft brown blouse, fit as if they were made for her figure. Which she supposed they were. The short green skirt had a ton of pockets, which Petrova wasted little time before filling with the objects from her backpack.

She grabbed the dagger, and slid it into the scabbard on the belt of the skirt. Looking up at the fairy, she said, "I'm ready." She flicked her dark brown hair over her shoulder, wishing she had the foresight to pack a ponytail.

The fairy led her towards a city of wood, one that was not in the story of Peter Pan. How could the story be so wrong? She thought to herself. Tree-spirits, not fairies, dirt, not adventures. Why did everything in her time have to be so glorified, that when she saw the real thing, it fell sadly flat?

The elders of the Tree-spirit colony looked up at her, ' Hello child, we hope that with your age you will be more responsible then those who have come before you.' with a not so subtle look towards Peter, who was lurking in the shadows. 'Yet even with your age you have kept the ideals of childhood alive. You must defeat the pirates, and send them back to your world. Only then will Neverland be free.'

She looked up in shock, " You want me, to send a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates, back to a place with automatic weapons, and nukes. After they already tried to kill me once?"

"Actually, I think that was more of an accident. They didn't even know you were in Neverland." Peter spoke up unhelpfully.

"Well that's worse! They are careless killers, with no thought about the sanctity of life." Petrova in a blind rage threw herself into the air, suprising her self. She had thought that she would just look like an idiot jumping up and down, she didn't actually think it would work. Shaking her head, Petrova turned her body towards the green mountains below. Thinking she could spend the night there.

As she got lower she saw that the mountain was already inhabited, by pirates no less. She flew lower to get a better look. "Captin, " She heard a loud whisper, " 'e's comin'! To late to realized what was being said, she flew right into the trap set for Peter Pan.

"Hey, got off me! You've got the wrong person! I'm not Peter. " She yelled in anger.

The man, who had to be Mr. Smee, yelled out," 'Ey Cap, this ones a girly. Wasn't Peter Pan a boy last time we captured him?"

"You blundering Idiot! I don't care who it is. If it is that infernal Wendy, Peter will come for her soon enough, Just get her to the ship."

I don't own Peter Pan, or Neverland, if I did do you think I would be writting to you?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Peter Pan.

I'm sorry it is so short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Chap 5: Escape

Petrova pushed against her bonds. Swinging the net she was in, towards a tree, scraping her arm. She looked out over the island, she was unceremoniously dragged along. All she could see was an endless sea of green, and brown. Her closed wounds were strained from the rough treatment. She gasped in agonizing pain. She had sustained a cannonball exploding next to her, and falling almost to her death, so in retrospect she was doing amazingly.

'How do I get myself into these situations, there was the exploding toilet incident, in middle school, and now this?' she thought to herself, trying to sit up in the net. "Mr. Smee, my name is Petrova... Pan and I am not Wendy. I have been taken from my world, and brought here. I only want to go home." She smiled pathetically, acting sappy, and innocent, so as to escape faster. She was starting to like this strange place.

"Cap'in, the girly says she is not Wendy. She says her name is Petrova Pan... Wait isn't that Peter's last name? Well she says that she was in the other world, a mindin' her own business when she was a swooped up by Peter, and brought here. She wants to go back." He yelled to Captain Hook.

"Smee! You bumbling idiot, she is trying to trick you. And you are falling for it, hook, line, and sinker. Why do I surround myself with idiots? I could do much better than these fools." He spoke in a normal voice, making his displeasure know. If he had been in a good mood, he would have been yelling. "Tie the net tighter Mr. Smee. We can't let this 'Petrova' escape."

"Aye, Cap'ain." Smee saluted Hook. Hook sighed in defeat.

Smee dragged Petrova over a large rock, making her yelp in pain, but she refused to ask them to take it easy. She wished that she had taken the tree spirits up on their offer, at least then she wouln't be in as much pain. She felt them lift her onto a boat, smaller than any she had ever been on. She started feeling a little queasy as they started rowing towards the boat. She puked all over herself, mussing up her new clothes. A putrid stench filled the small row boat. Petrova wished she had not had the extra pop tart for breakfast the day before.

They dragged her onto the ship, paying no mind to her smelly stained clothes. The Pirates dragged her right up to a chair in the middle of the deck, where Captain Hook was sitting. "Well, child, what do you have to say for yourself?" he sneered, almost making Petrova puke again, because of his bad breath. 'Well I don't suppose that toothbrushes were invented when he ended up here.'

Then thinking quickly she decided to do something she never, ever thought she would say, "Captain Hook, I want to join your crew. I was pulled here by Peter Pan, and he made me fly without my consent, now I want, to hunt him down and kill him. So what do you say, partners?"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything. I am so sorry for the long wait, I had a major case of writers block, and then life got busy... Rinse Lather Repeat. I am so grateful for all the story alerts and favorites I have gotten. I will probably upload the next chapter to a spy's daughter sometime this week.

A Pirates Life for Me

Petrova felt sick to her stomach, and it wasn't just from the rocking of the pirate boat. Had she actually just asked Captain Hook to be a part of his crew? She knew more than anyone else how evil he was. Petrova glared out to sea, waiting for Hook to answer her request. "I don't suppose we can hurry with the answer? I'd like to know if I am going to die today." She tugged uselessly at the ropes that bound her arms. "I could just fly away, ropes and all. But then the only other people I would run to are children, and the fairies."

"What is the fairies?" Smee asked with a smile in her direction, he was starting to like the snarky young lady.

"I think they were known as the Faye in your time period. In my time any humanoid creature with wings is referred to as a fairy." She shrugged helplessly.

Petrova looked up at the captain expectantly, hoping he would go with her plan and not make her walk the plank. She looked out over the rather smelly pirates. "I can see the merit of this plan, and Peter trusts you. Hmmm. Yes, I think this might actually work. I like your cunning girl, welcome to the crew. Mr Smee, grabb this girl an earring and a uniform, then teach her to swab the deck."

"Aye Captain, whatever you say." Smee looked at the girl a little apprehensively. He lead Petrova below deck, pushing a sleeping man out of a hammock as they passed, as well as stealing a jacket off a drunk leaning against a support beam. Petrova had always thought she had an iron stomach, but she had just never smelled bad before. She almost puked at the putrid stench of the belly of the hundreds of years' old ship.

Smee passed her the jacket he had filched from the drunk, as they delved further into the hold of the vile pirate ship. He reached a locked door and pulled out a rather large key ring, lacking a sizable amount of keys that one would expect, leaving only two or three. Of course the bumbling idiot had to try every single one of them before figuring out it was the first one, he had just been putting it in up-side-down.

They walked into the dark room, Smee pulling in the large lantern he had found at the opening of the room. He grabbed a box off of one of the shelves and passed a hoop to the puzzled girl standing beside him. She nodded her understanding, and shoved the probably disease ridden hoop through a preexisting hole in her ear. She pulled on the over-sized jacket, and grabbing her dagger out of its sheath pulled her hair back into the semblance of a ponytail, and chopped it off to about her ears. Smiling at the obvious hack job she followed Smee up the stairs to learn how to clean this disgusting ship.

Peter was panicking he had just let Petrova out of his site, and now she was going to have to walk off the plank, probably weighted by an anchor or two, and it was all his fault. He looked down at the court like hearing going on down at the pirate ship, and he watched as Captain Hook himself shook the hand of one Petrova Darling. He watched as Smee lead her down into the hold of the ship, and he watched as a very different Petrova walked out. Only two questions circled in his head as he flew away, why did Petrova choose to be a pirate, and how could he and the boys save her?


End file.
